Johanna's story
by Gabriella Minimagic
Summary: My characters on a musical and  my adaptation


**Johanna's story**

**Her name is Johanna but nobody know who is she!Her hair is black, down of ass and he is very tall over 1.99 m. People call she ''girl from the dark" becose she live in her own world. Her favorite color is Black and she is very strong. Her name is Johanna and she is the lead singer of ''vampire bite'' a succesfull rock band. Whats happend when her biggest fan wanna know she?**

**She always repeat separate of band members no one knows why. She spend time only with Alison her best are are so they have a secret...they are Vampires.**

**Before become a vampire Johanna was a rebel girl always sad but she has a dream: to be a she become a rockstar she realize: her dream is not this. At 18 yeares she discovered**

**another world in the dark the only reason,her dream: to be a vampire and her dream beccome realitty when she meet her biggest fan a strenge girl dressed in black,weak but stroger.**

**Now when she live her dream what can happend?To be a vampire is not easy but she is very strong. All vampires know who is Johanna and they are scared of she.**

**When he come in Avon Indiana she meet a boy who rejected her invitation to the prom in senior year then she learned what it means to really hate a person what she don't knew was that he was trying to protect her cos he was a vampire. This rejection changed she into a stronger person who hate people who reject she forgive him?Can she forget the past?**

**When she give autografs for her fans she saw his long black hair that would recognize anywhere...is Angelos the boy who reject she! the last time when she saw he was in the prom night.**

**When he danced with her classmate and best friend she saw he she remember when she**

**cried in the night what was the perfect night for evry girl from her school except she.**

**''hello miss Valenttines! is a pleasure to meet my idol'' said Angelos**

**She signed on his Scrapbook for autographs without smileing but when he saw her face he said**

**''omg! You...i know you but...not as a rockstar. Johanna from prom night''**

_**'' I don't care! Go out''**_

_**''She is Johanna! But not the seme girl now its something strange at she!''**_

_**''Angelos!She is a rockstar! Is is in top 10 rockstars in the world!You can't talk with she''said Satcy**_

_**'' She was my classmate!''**_

_**''I am sure she forgot you! She forgot we!Only think she remember is your secret''**_

_**''But now i think she is a vampire''**_

_**''I can't belive this! After all what he made he can talk with me!''said Johanna angry**_

_**''Calm down Johanna!Just ignore him!''**_

_**''but Alison! Off you have right! I am a superstar and a vampire!I am stronger then him!In theat night i feelt in love but now i feel just thirst. I can feel people happy,sad,worryed i can see they smileing,crying,laughing but for me they are just a sweet drink i don't care about theyr feelings cos they are weak i was weak once but now i am stronger!nobody has the courage to anoyng me cos i will kill he before! That's my way!I was born this way!''**_

_**Next day in the hotel room..someone knoded at the door When she open the door she was surprised**_

_**''what are you want?You have 3 seconds to explain before i will kick you out!''**_

_**''or you are yust a rebel rockstar or you are a vampire!''**_

_**''I don't care who said you this but yes i am a vampire you are a vampire too and go to hell!get out!''**_

_**before to be able to say something he kissed she but she hit with such power that it struck the wall**_

_**''I will never forget whatsup in the prom night!I will hate you forever!''**_

_**''johanna!look! We can start all over! What are you say?''**_

_**''go to hell!''**_

_**in an attempt to protect she, he trensformed she in a monster now Johanna is a rockstar who don't care about nothing only about her fans. She live in the dark and Alison will be her best friend till the end!**_

_**Her birthday is on 26 octomber but on 15 july she was born again as a vampire. Life is a sad thing for**_

_**who don't know how to love and how to forget sad moments. You need know what are you want!**_


End file.
